


En attendant la suite : réaction de Reghia

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [16]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: comment Reghia prend-t-elle le fait de voir des intrus venant de son passé débarquer dans son petit paradis blanc ?





	En attendant la suite : réaction de Reghia

Reghia ne savait ce qui l'emportait entre la gêne, le dégoût et la colère. Et un peu d'appréhension. Certes elle avait jeté à la tête de son père qu'elle ne le craignait plus, mais c'était dans une situation de détresse et de colère. Elle n'avait effectivement plus peur de lui mais elle avait encore peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Elle avait cru qu'en la laissant partir il avait décidé de la renier et de l'oublier. Et voilà que contre toutes attentes il était là. Et pas seul. La présence de Melgar l'embarrassait un peu mais au moins elle savait qu'il était du côté de Cahir. Ghent était une totale surprise, il s'était après tout fâché avec Cahir et ne supportait pas plus Reghia qu'elle-même ne le supportait. Quant au dernier larron, sa chevelure rousse jurait autant que son identité inconnue. Mais blessé comme il était, il ne devrait pas poser de problèmes dans l'immédiat - à part pour sa survie.  
  
C'était vraiment un drôle de cortège qui débarquait dans cette contrée où la vie était difficile mais ô combien plus heureuse que ce que Reghia avait connu. Reghia avait envie de renvoyer son géniteur aux strates inférieures et de sortir une tirade bien sentie au fils Ildorne mais elle se contint. Agresser des hôtes ne faisait pas partie des habitudes de l'homme Merehdian, quand bien même l'homme de Tilh n'était pas bien vu dans les parages - encore une preuve que les soit-disant sauvages avaient plus de jugeote que les auto-proclamées civilisés. En attendant Reghia s'efforcerait de montrer le meilleur d'elle-même. Même si elle s'autoriserait un sourire narquois quand Ghent ferait la grimace en découvrant qu'il devait partager son lit avec quelqu'un - heureusement pas le lit de Cahir et Reghia. Et si Nelgoth essayait de négocier - ou d'exiger - autre chose d'un traité de paix, elle lui mettrait un coup encore plus douloureux que celui qu'elle avait infligé à son amour propre. De toute façon il n'avait pas intérêt à faire le maître tout-puissant, il était cerné par la belle-famille et il avait le bras moins long à présent.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
